So Mai Got Into Cambridge
by streyfish
Summary: Mai gets accepted into Cambridge and is asked to assist Martin Davis in his research. Still heartbroken from what went down between her and Naru the night before he left, Mai heads to England with no idea what's in store for her. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**MAI POV**

The first thing I notice when I step off the plane is cheerful atmosphere. Everybody in the airport is smiling happily. Even the quiet ones who are keeping to themselves seem content. I can't help but smile to myself as well. Dragging my suitcase behind me with one hand, I fix my high ponytail with the other. By the time I finally make it to the front of the crowded airport, I'm out of breath from having to maneuver around so many people. Hopping into a taxi, I smile and tell the driver where I'm going.

"The Davis Residence, please." The man nods and drives off. I take the opportunity to try and calm my nerves. I'm here in England for two reasons. Reason one is that I got into Cambridge as a parapsychology major. Reason two is that I've been asked to assist Martin Davis with his research. I'll be living at the Davis Residence until the school year starts, at which point I'll be moving to the dorms. It isn't long before we pull up to a large Victorian home. I pay and thank the taxi driver and watch as he drives off. I then take a deep breath and walk up to the front door. I've barely knocked once when an excited looking woman opens the door.

"You must be Mai Taniyama. I'm Luella Davis!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis," I say with a shy smile and a bow. She looks me over and lets out a squeal.

"You are just so adorable! Please call me Luella." I nod, a blush making it's up my face. Luella squeals again and practically squeezes the life out of me in a hug.

"Now Luella, let's try not to kill our guest." A new voice enters the conversation and I peak around Luella to see a man who I can only assume is Martin Davis. Luella glares at him, but loosens her grip on my a small amount. I reach my hand out from around Luella.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Davis." He shakes me outstretched hand with a laugh.

"The pleasure is mine, really. And feel free the just call me Martin." I nod and Luella, finally letting go of me, ushers both of us inside, rambling about the cold. We walk into what seems to be a living room. It's large, yet cozy. "Let me just call our son. Oliver!" My heart starts to beat rapidly, but seems to stop altogether when Naru comes into view from around a corner. he stops, eyes wide when he sees me. The fight him and I had from the night at the lake comes flooding back to me.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naru," I say suddenly. "I love you." He just looks at me for a moment._

 _"Really," he says "Are you sure it's not Gene that you love?" I'm stunned._

 _"What?" His emotionless gaze turns to an icy glare._

 _"You heard me." I feel my heart twist painfully._

 _"How could you say that?"_

 _"Mai, honestly. Could you just not for once?"_

 _"Not what?" He turns now, fully facing me._

 _"Be so annoying and dense. Be so..." he struggles, for the fist time since I've known him at a loss for words. "You," he finishes deepening his glare. My eyes widen and I stumble backwards._

 _"I-" he continues before I have a chance to finish though._

 _"You've done some pretty stupid things, but confusing being in love with my twin brother for being in love with me, that tops it all." I feel myself get angry at this._

 _"I can't believe that_ you _have the nerve to call_ me _dense! This is why people avoid you so much! People care about you and all you do is throw it in our faces! That's the thing though, we care about you anyways. You are a terrible person, but we care about you anyways."_

 _"Stop it with the 'we' Mai," he says, yelling now. "Just get over yourself!"_

 _"I hate you," I say in a low voice. Naru looks back at the lake, calm again._

 _"Well, the feeling is likewise so you have nothing to worry about." All I can do is stare at him. "Mai, I know that I'm attractive, but you don't have to stare. I mean you just told me you hated me. Which is it?" I can't bring myself to look away or speak. Instead, he's the one who rolls his eyes and walks away._

 _Flashback end_

Looking at Naru's face, I can only guess that he's remembering the same thing. Meanwhile, Naru's parents are looking between us confusedly.

"So I'm guessing you two know each other?" Martin ask, making me remember that they are still in the room.

"Uhm... well... you see we-," I pause for a moment to stop my stuttering. "I was his assistant at SPR." Both of his parents eyes widen.

"Well Noll, I'll let you show Mai to her room. We will call you when dinner's ready." All I can do is nod, still a little embarrassed. I grab my suitcase with one hand and blush slightly when Naru grabs my other. We go up the stairs and Naru stops at a door near the end of a wide hallway. Letting go of my hand, he opens the door. The room is all very vintage and comforting and it has it's own bathroom. I like it very much I decide. Naru gives me a nod, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 **And DONE! Hello all! To those of you wondering about my other fanfic, no I have not given up on it. In fact, I am working on the next chapter now! I just wanted to get back into writing fanfic so I started this one. I should have an update on Confusion by lets say Tuesday. Sorry I haven't updated it for so long, let's just say a lot of bad things happened these past few months and leave it at that! As for this one, it will probably be today or tomorrow. Please review and stuff! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU POV**

 _Flashback_

 _"Naru," Mai says suddenly. I glance over at her. "I love you." I have to look away for a second to stop her seeing my face. Once I'm calm, I look back at Mai._

 _"Really," I say icily to her. "Are you sure it's not Gene that you love?" The color drains from Mai's face._

 _"What?" I glare at her, annoyed that I have to repeat myself._

 _"You heard me."_

 _"How could you say that?" Mai's face has hurt all over it and I start to second guess myself. Maybe I'm being harsh. I don't let myself show it though._

 _"Mai, honestly. Could you just not for once?" Her brows furrow in confusion._

 _"Be so annoying and dense. Be so..." I struggle for the right word. "You." She stumbles back, but I can't bring myself to care. At the moment, I'm just angry. Angry that Gene is dead and that people are still mistaking me for him and preferring him over me._

 _"I-" I interrupt her before she can say anything._

 _"You've done some pretty stupid things before, but confusing being in love with my brother with being in love with me, that tops it all." Judging by the look on her face I crossed the line. Mai's angry now._

 _"I can't believe that_ you _have the nerve to call_ me _dense! This is why people avoid you so much! People care about you and all you do is throw it in our faces! That's the thing though, we care about you anyways. You're a terrible person, but we care about you anyways." She has the nerve to act all high and mighty like caring about me is actually what's on her mind right now._

 _"Stop it with the 'we' Mai!" I'm yelling now, but I can't stop. "Just get over yourself!" Mai drops her head and her bangs fall into her face._

 _"I hate you." This snaps me back to myself. I turn away and look back at the lake, once again emotionless._

 _"Well, the feeling is likewise so you don't have to worry." My voice is back to normal again. Mai turns her face up to me again, looking like she has no clue what to say. "I know I'm attractive Mai, but you don't have to stare. I mean you just told me you hated me. Which is it?" Mai is still seems to have trouble finding words. I roll my eyes and walk away not once looking back."_

 _Flashback end_

 **LIN POV**

Martin and Luella have asked me to come to dinner with them tonight. They have a student coming from Japan who will be assisting Martin with his research. During the school year, Noll lives with me in a three bedroom penthouse near the Cambridge campus. During holidays and over the Summer though, he lives with his parents. I let myself into the Davis residence and head to the kitchen where I hear the most noise. Luella notices me the minute I walk in.

"Ah, good evening Lin! The kitchen is a mess as you can see. We are trying to make a bunch of different European foods since our guest has never been out of the country before."

"Good evening Luella," I say with a nod. I about to offer my help when somebody else walks into the kitchen.

"Mai!" squeals Luella. Luella proceeds to crush Mai into a hug. "You're even more adorable than you were when I saw you a few hours ago! Isn't she adorable Lin?" All I can do is stand there in shock. Mai, who is still being squeezed to death by Luella, looks equally surprised. Her hair is longer and her style is a little more mature, but more than that she seems different. You always used to be able to tell what Mai was thinking just by looking at her face. Now, other than the shock evident on her face, she seems a bit more closed off. The oven beeps, snapping me out of my shock. Luella finally lets go of Mai and hurries off to go check the food.

"Hello Lin!" Mai says smiling brightly. I smile back at her slightly.

"Good evening Taniyama-san." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Call me Mai," she states. "We aren't strangers are we?" I can't help but laugh. Mai may have changed, but she's still Mai. And Mai is very stubborn. My laughing makes Mai pout even more, making me laugh harder. Martin walks into the kitchen at this very moment and both him and Luella rush over to me.

"Lin!" Luella says worriedly. "You're laughing! Are you alright? Are you sick?" Martin just looks at me curiously. I just shake my head at them both, still smiling slightly. That's when Luella's gaze lands on a still pouty Mai. She squeals and once again wraps Mai into a bone crushing, seeming to find pouty Mai adorable. I can't help but agree with her though and looking at Martin neither can he. I guess that's just Mai though.

"It's good to see you _Mai,_ " I say to her as I go to grab Noll for dinner. She smiles at me as Luella fusses over her. _So Mai got into Cambridge. What exactly happened after we left Japan?_

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update soon! Also, I understand that I changed up what happened at the end of Ghost Hunt, but please don't be mad. ALSO I edited the last chapter because I wasn't happy with Naru and Mai resolving things so quickly and yeah. Byeeeeee guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAI POV**

During dinner, I chat with Martin and Luella. Lin and Naru stay mostly silent. It isn't until we are almost finished that Naru says something.

"So I'm assuming that you are the foreign student that my parents have been speaking about?" I nod at him, feeling awkward. He nods back at me and gets up, excusing himself from the table. I watch him go, regretting everything I said to him that night. I guess he already hated me before that though. I catch Lin looking at me and I figure that he's probably figured out something's up between Naru and I. I look away quickly. Luella is the first to break the silence.

"So you were his assistant back in Japan?" I smile at her and nod.

"Yes, I helped with filing and on cases and stuff. I think more than anything though I made tea." Martin and Luella laugh at this.

"Oliver certainly loves his tea," Luella says.

"That he does," agrees Martin. "So you said that you helped out on cases. Did you do this using your abilities?" Luella starts to gather up the plates, muttering something about Martin always thinking about ghosts.

"Well, at the time, I was having dreams that pertained to cases and I had as your son called it, animal intuition. I was also getting visits from my um spirit guide." I avoid saying Genes name, not knowing how much Naru told him.

"Noll told me that Gene was your spirit guide." Well that answers that question. "Tell me, are you still seeing him now?"

"Um no," I say looking down. "I few months after his body was found, he stopped visiting me so I can only assume that he moved on." Martin nods.

"And your other abilities? When did they surface?" I glance at Lin who seems to be listening more intently now.

"A few months after Naru and Lin left," I say carefully. Lin chooses now to join the conversation.

"Mai," I look over at him. "What new abilities are you speaking of?" I clutch my skirt nervously under the table.

"Apart from being more spiritually aware, I can also see auras now and I have PK." I demonstrate by levitating a spoon off the table and setting it back down. "For some reason, I can also see you shiki now too." Lin looks genuinely surprised at this.

"How did you learn to use your abilities? Did you have some help?"

"Well kind of. I mean not exactly." I manage to stutter out an answer. Lin looks suspicious, but lets it go.

"And you'll still be assisting me with my research, correct?" Martin says looking at me. I'm about to nod when Lin cuts in. I'm surprised to see him glaring slightly at Martin. I think Martin's a little surprised as well.

"Research? You're doing research on Mai?"

"Nothing dangerous," Martin assures him. "We will just be testing the extent of her abilities and seeing what we can learn from them. We won't push her too hard." Lin nods and goes back to his normal self, although still a little tense.

"You better not push her!" says a new voice entering the conversation. "Nobody hurts my adorable little Mai!" Luella hugs me from behind. "Isn't she precious?" Martin chuckles a little. Once Luella is back in the kitchen, I excuse myself from the table and go out back. I am laying on my back on the grass when somebody comes and sits next to me.

"Lin? What are you doing out here?" I ask even though I already know. I guess that I didn't get away with all of my suspicious behavior earlier. I sit up and pull my legs up to my chest. "I know that you have questions so I guess you can just go ahead and ask them.

 **LIN POV**

I watch Mai for a few moments as she takes her long hair out of it's ponytail and runs her fingers through it. Her movements seems sadder than before. I debate which question to ask her first.

"You and Noll seem tense around each other," I say first, deciding to just start from what seems like it would be the beginning. I mean whatever happened had to have happened before we left.

"We had a fight. It was the night Gene's body was found. At the end, both of us just walked away without another word."

"Why didn't you ever tell him how you felt about him?" I blurt out the question before I can stop myself. She looks at me in surprise, before flopping onto her back, her hair splayed out around her.

"I did. That was what caused the fight. He told me it was really Gene I loved. I don't think I'd ever seen him so angry." Mai tells me about the rest of the fight and I can't help but be a little shocked. Mai sits up again and looks at me.

"Is that everything you wanted to ask me?" I snap out of my daze and shake me head.

"How did you really learn to use your new abilities?"

"That's a hard question to answer... You see I- well um, you know how it is..." She laughs nervously and I just continue to look at her. She catches my look and stops stalling with a pout. "Jeez, so demanding. The truth is, I didn't have help. I had to learn by trial and error." Learning how to control PK by trial and error is reckless even for Mai. Unless it got to the point where just having the abilities was dangerous. In any case, shouldn't she have asked one of the others for help?

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Mai shrugs.

"Who would I have asked?" I look at her in surprise.

"Matsuzaki or Takigawa or one of the others?" Mai looks down, suddenly tense.

"After you guys left, so did they. They all had lives before SPR. Lives that I wasn't a part of."

"What about your legal guardian?" I ask, remembering the Urado case when we all found out she was an orphan.

"I don't have one. After the teacher I stayed with left, I was on my own. Legal officials don't care about one orphaned teenager living on her own. I got by though, I mean I'm here aren't I?" She looks up at me and I know that she's still hiding something, but I don't push the subject. Deciding that the most important of my questions are answered, I get up to leave, nodding as a farewell. I'm walking inside when says my name, stopping me.

"Lin," I turn back to see her lying down again, looking at the stars. "Let's keep this conversation between us, okay? You had suspicions so I had to tell you and that's okay, but I'd rather not have everybody asking questions." I nod at her again and go back inside, closing the door behind me. I went out there to ask her to have my suspicions answered, but I feel as if I've only gained more questions. If she doesn't want to tell me what's going on, I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own. Something just isn't right.

 **Oooooooh Lin, getting curious! Doesn't he know that curiosity killed that cat? Lin may seem cold and a little weird in this chapter, but that's just Lin. I mean he's not exactly in touch with his emotions... The next chapter will be a chapter full of answers though and there will be a LOT of Naru Mai action! I should have it up by tomorrow! All I can say is that the next chapter involves a very old elevator... alright byeeeeee! XXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry this isn't an update! My computer is broken so I'm doing this from my phone. I will try to get my computer fixed as soon as possible! Bear with me until then! XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
